goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue
Season 2, Episode 15: Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue Aired: December 12, 2011 Previous: FROST/Undercover Claus Next: My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue is the fifteenth episode of MAD Season 2, and the 41st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Twilight: Staking Dawn: An uninvited guest of the slayer variety shows up at Edward and Bella's wedding. Cookie Blue: Cookie Monster trains to be a street cop in Canada. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the Academy Awards nominations will be announced tomorrow, but it's actually his grocery shopping list. #Opening Scene #'Twilight: Staking Dawn' (Movie Parody of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1) (TV Parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #317:' Black Hole Bungee Jumping (Spoof on Black Hole and Bungee Jumping) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #PokéHarmony (TV Parody of Pokémon ''and Online Parody of eHarmony) (Ad Parodies segment) #Cat Gets Eaten By Cuckoo Clock (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Man Kisses Girl Goodbye "Promise me you'll shave that mustache." (Animated by Don Martin) #The Land After the Land Before Time (Movie Parody of ''the Land Before Time) (Ad Parodies segment) #Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road? (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Warning Sign (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #The Greatest Thing Ever! #3 #'Bad Idea #827:' Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags (Parody of Strawberry Scented Markers and Sleeping Bags) (Bad Idea segment, Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Cookie Blue' (Spoof on Cookie Monster from Sesame Street) (TV Parody of Rookie Blue) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From The Land After the Land Before Time) More posters for more sequels of the Land Before Time. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Land Before Time appeared. *This is the second time Cookie Monster and Count von Count from Sesame Street appeared. They first appeared in Mouse M.D. *'Twilight: Staking Dawn' is the third parody to spoof Twilight. *Fourth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'up/Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots and Tiaras' **(Note: In Bad Idea #827, the fourth wall did broke.) *10th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Fantastic Megan Fox/MAD vs. Wild' *#'S'UP/Mouse M.D.' (again) *#'The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'Ribbitless/The Clawfice' *#'Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It' *#'X-Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'FROST/Undercover Claus' (the previous episode) *In The Greatest Thing Ever!, a polar bear was playing a video game and he wore pants. He first appeared in The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming. **And also, this is the third time The Greatest Thing Ever! appeared. *'Twilight: Staking Dawn' was originally going to air along with 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls, but it was changed into Cookie Blue. Well, snap me down! Voices *Hugh Davidson - Geodude, Thief, Man, and Beaver *Mikey Day - Jacob Black, Ash Ketchum, and Kid *Jim Meskimen - Vampire, Chris Diaz, and Director *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Bulbasaur, Whitney, Chicken, and Queen Elizabeth II *Kevin Shinick - Edward Cullen, Cookie Monster, Pikachu, Machamp, Mewtwo, Rookie, Boy Scout, and the MAD News Anchor *Stephen Stanton - Al Gore, Rookie, and the Land After the Land Before Time Announcer *Tara Strong - Buffy Summers, Hitmonchan, and Andy McNally *Gary Anthony Williams - Chief, Venusaur, and Bad Idea Announcer Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:December 2011 Episodes